


These questions need answers

by lovingwriter



Series: All I need is your love, baby we got this [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Asking Questions, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, el is curious, flustered mike, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingwriter/pseuds/lovingwriter
Summary: ”Sounds pretty... weird.”Mike laughed, and shaked his head. ”It’s not weird, it’s just... a way to tell the other one that you love them.”or the one where Mike answers El’s questions.





	These questions need answers

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read many fics of Mike being super embarrassed about questions of sex, period etc, and I want to think that Mike is obviously flustered but he is clever and he really wants to answer all the questions El asks him. It makes him feel important.  
> Ps. they are just so cute!! xx

”Mike... Can I ask you a question?” Eleven asked, in an innocent way she was. Mike nodded, looking El in the eyes.  
”Where do babies come from?”

  
_Jesus_. Mike almost choked on his drink, but managed to swallow it down just in time.

  
”Umm... they, well yeah.” He stammered, not being able to look directly El in the eyes again.

  
But he knew El asked him the question because she trusts him, and because she sincerely doesn’t know. And he’s a scientist (almost). He knows the answer.  
”They um, they grow in mom’s stomach.”  
El’s brows furrowed. Mike sighed and messaged his temples.

  
”There’s this thing in women stomachs called uterus, and the baby grows in there”, Mike said, now looking again at El.

  
”U-te-rus?” El pronounced, Mike nodding his head again.

  
”I’m a woman? I can have a baby?” El asked. Mike had managed not to blush, but now he did. Kind of.

  
”Uh, yeah. You can.”

  
”But how does the baby get in there?”  
Mike knew someone had to explain these things to El, but he never had guessed it had to be him. As much as Mike hoped he wouldn’t have to be in this situation, he knew El trusted him asking all these questions.

  
”Well, when people love each other romantically, they sometimes want to have sex. It’s also a way to have babies.”  
El nodded, seeming to be oddly satisfied at this. Maybe someone had already told her about sex, maybe he wouldn’t have to, Mike thought.

  
”How do you have sex?”

  
_Nope_. Jesus Christ. How do one explain that? Especially a 14-year-old boy?

  
”Is it... is it a bad thing? To have sex?” El asked, now slightly worried.

  
”No, _no_! Not at all. It’s a good thing, really, I just don’t know how to explain it to you... Having sex is, um, well it’s intimate and romantic, but it also feels good and can be for fun too. Basically man puts his... uh, _penis_ in woman’s vagina and that’s it.”

  
El furrowed his brows again, looking at fidgeting and blushing Mike. ”Sounds pretty... weird.”

  
Mike laughed, and shaked his head. ”It’s not weird, it’s just... a way to tell the other one that you love them.”

  
El smiled, and took Mike’s hand to her own. ”Thanks for telling me.”

  
”Anytime, El.”

  
”So, what is a period?”

  
_Oh, Jesus. This girl was going to be the end of Mike Wheeler._


End file.
